Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to explosion proof chambers and, more specifically, to a multiple explosion proof chamber enclosure. In one embodiment, the enclosure is uniform constructed with an integrated junction box milled directly to the housing. The enclosure includes a plurality of chambers in which a first chamber containing camera equipment or the like and at least a second chamber may be configured with an integrated junction box.
Background of the Invention
Robust enclosures are often used in areas in which it is paramount for the enclosures to operate under extreme weather conditions and in hazardous environments. The housing should be able to protect against rain, dust, corrosion, and the like. Such enclosures are especially suitable for monitoring wide open indoor or outdoor spaces such as refineries, wellheads, pipelines, offshore installations, remote, pharmaceuticals, manufacturing facilities, agriculture, and harsh locations where high-level reliability and precision are always required.
An explosion proof enclosure may be used in potentially hazardous areas where there is a risk of explosion because flammable gases, vapors, mists or dusts may be present. The housing should be designed to prevent explosion by containing any heat, sparks, or flames generated. This prevents ignition of potentially explosive atmospheres or materials outside the equipment.
Prior art explosion proof enclosures are known in the art. Such systems include a polymer or metal housing with a single compartment to contain camera systems. A junction box is necessary to provide power or other connections to the system in order to operate. However, prior art junction boxes are separate and external to the explosion proof system. These junction boxes must be installed externally to the explosion proof housing. Therefore, the explosion proof housing must be equipped with a wire fed through the wall in which wires must be passed through the housing to connect to the interior equipment and provide power or other necessary connections. A risk of mismatched components is introduced, such as cabling and separate HAZ rated junction boxes.
Additionally, prior art devices may have junction boxes made of less robust material, such as plastic, that would not be able to meet the required HAZ ratings in all environments. This also poses a danger should anything fall on top of the housing and crack the plastic junction box thereby exposing the internal power components in an explosive environment. Also, these systems do not include a secondary means to attach the system in case the main bracket fails. Therefore, an additional safety net is often required to be mounted under the camera. The net may obstruct a camera view or other equipment from operating correctly. Requiring additional equipment, in turn, increases installation time and costs.
In order to perform maintenance or alter the configurations of the equipment, prior art enclosures include a single chamber which must first be opened. To open the chamber, an end cap is attached using multiple screws wherein a problem of needing additional tools and the possibility of losing these screws often occurs. Furthermore, by opening the chamber, this may disturb the equipment or conditions inside the enclosure such as pressurization and cause condensation inside the enclosure. Fogging inside a camera enclosure may result in less than optimal performance. To maintain the system, therefore, also causes a need for extra equipment, increases installation time, increases labor expenses, and decreases safety by increasing the potential for mismatched HAZ rated components.
There exists a need for an explosion proof system that addresses the problems discussed hereinbefore. Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention.